In modern illuminating devices, higher and higher requirements for inner structure of illuminating devices are brought up, for example, an electronic assembly and a housing of the illuminating device shall be tightly connected with low cost. Particularly in a situation that a LED device, for example a LED chip is mounted in the illuminating device, the structure has to be configured reasonably to mount and/or fix a circuit board carrying the LED chip and a frame in the housing of the illuminating device. Thus, for example, in an illuminating device having a tube-shaped contour, a T8/T5 tube for instance, a circuit board shall be fixed inside the lamp body by means of auxiliary materials along an extending direction of the circuit board.
In the related art, a metal frame carrying the circuit board is generally stuck on the inner surface of the tube by means of glue to realize a fixed connection. Such a fixing structure renders that the illuminating device can only have one side for light output, wherein the illumination zone fails to cover the paste area. Moreover, as the metal frame carrying the circuit board and the glue for fixing have a relative big deadweight, the weight of the illuminating device per se is on one hand relative big, and the cost of the illuminating device is on the other hand relative high. Furthermore, it is hard to fix the circuit board in an illuminating device having a relative big size, partitularly length using such fixing method.
In order to avoid the above mentioned problems, there is need to improve illuminating devices having a relative big size, a tube-shaped illuminating device for instance, so that the circuit board carrying a light source, for example a LED chip can be directly firmly mounted inside the housing of the illuminating device, without auxiliary materials for fixing, such as glue etc.